


Crying Rain

by Arseniya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arseniya/pseuds/Arseniya
Summary: И даже дождь не смоет эти чувства.





	Crying Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Написано (и больше не исправлялось) в далёком 2009 году под впечатлением от песни Girugamesh - Crying rain.  
> Перевод песни: https://altwall.net/texts.php?show=girugamesh&number=91515

Дождь, что начался во время нашей ссоры, все также слышен мне. Порой кажется, его уже нет на улице, нет в другом городе, стране. Только глубоко засел этот ужасный звук в мою голову, пройденный через сердце и испарившийся в него. Сейчас мое сердце - сухой асфальт, орган так и не привыкший в последнее время биться в нужном ритме, в ритме биения сердца живого человека.

Сидя рядом с хорошо отопляемой батареей, мне невольно приходится сравнивать ощущения от жара твоего тела - такого родного, желанного, нужного - с навязчивым жаром этой железяки. Я отрываю свои пальцы, покрасневшие и горячие, от совсем ненужного предмета в квартире, и с грустью понимаю, что не чувствую сейчас физической боли настолько сильно, насколько этого хотелось бы. И спустя каких-то жалких три минуты, мои пальцы болезненно-синего оттенка, не желают сгибаться и разгибаться.

Я прижимаю свои ладони к глазам, скрывая те невидимые слезы, заполняющие целиком изнутри. Возможно, когда я буду весь наполнен ими, они вырвутся наружу, заполняя пространство вокруг меня. Но, я думаю, даже если я затоплю весь город ими, и все будет погружено в них, ты не увидишь этого, не почувствуешь. Мои истинные чувства никогда не будут показаны тебе.

И сейчас, надавливая подушечками пальцев на закрытые веки, представляю, как бреду один по пустыне, словно мученик, для того, чтобы спустя миллионы вымышленных километров сказать вымышленному тебе, насколько мне сейчас легко. Это будет лишь попытка обмануть тебя, хотя бы в своей голове, чтобы остаться обманутым собой в этой душной реальности.

Когда мы были вместе, ты верил, что сможешь измениться ради меня, изменить меня ради себя. Но разве ты не понимал, что изменить меня не удастся, как бы ты не старался?  
Я с самого начала знал, сдавшись, ты терял каждый раз частицу надежды на исполнение той мечты, о которой никому не рассказывал, согревая свое сердце ею.

С твоим уходом повторяющихся дней стало бесчисленно много. Не меняется ничего. Солнце восходит и заходит в одно время, температура на улице не собирается следовать природе, и до сих пор позволяет себе в конце апреля минусовую температуру. Я не включаю телевизор и радио, не достаю утренние газеты из ящика, ведь знаю, что не случилось ничего нового. Каждый день умирают и рождаются; беднеют и богатеют; рушат чьи-то надежды, осуществляют чьи-то мечты.

И лишь ночной ливень способен вывести меня из транса, заставить открыть окно, подставляя лицо сильным каплям, бьющих в отместку за все твои страдания. Это небо хранит в себе всю ту боль, что ты никогда не показывал мне, а в моем сердце хранится тепло, которое ты дарил мне, улыбаясь.

Утренняя свежесть после дождя смешивается со столь любимым запахом почвы и мокрой травы. Я вдохну полной грудью воздух, прежде чем увидеть в грязной луже свое отражение, показывающее мой отвратительный истинный облик.  
Я порицаю себя, считая виноватым где-то глубоко в подсознании, но поглощающее чувство антипатии к тебе не станет от этого меньше. Ведь я всегда буду безупречно играть роль жертвы.

Не пройдет и полных двух лет, как мы встретимся у общих друзей. Весь вечер, друг другу улыбаясь, мы обманывали, заставляя окружающих поверить, что все наши чувства, как любовь, так и ненависть, оставлены позади.  
Но только ли их мы пытаемся обмануть?  
Как никак, даже в тот день, когда мы расставались, плача бесшумно, обнажили свои лживые улыбки. Мы настолько прекрасны в театральной игре, что смогли создать иллюзию не только для близких, но и для самих себя, одурачиваясь, каждый раз.

После этой встречи я пойму, что не смогу забыть ту режущую боль, приходящую ко мне с наступлением сумерек.  
В видении увижу гной внутри себя, распространяющийся по всем внутренним органам, обходя мое сердце, в котором все еще находишься ты. И когда оно доберется до горла, я проснусь весь в поту от этого кошмара.  
Медленно дыша, встану с кровати и, найдя в себе силы, дойду до ванной комнаты, стараясь не упасть. Мое лицо жутко-зеленного цвета, скривлено гримасой белой смерти. Я горько ухмыльнусь своему отражению в зеркале, а оно лишь заплачет в ответ, вынуждая меня резко замотать головой.

Зайдя обратно в комнату, натыкаясь по пути на все углы, передо мной предстанет твой облик, печально улыбающийся. Мне хватит и несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы ты исчез. А я упаду на колени, понимая, что тревога и беспокойство никогда не покинут меня окончательно, а отвращение к себе заполнит меня так же, как когда-то заполняли слезы.

_И даже дождь не смоет эти чувства._


End file.
